


Escape

by dragon_dream



Series: Night thought [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetic, Random & Short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_dream/pseuds/dragon_dream
Summary: Some random thoughts
Series: Night thought [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656280





	1. Chapter 1

August 12 2019

香港

酒店

木质与陶瓷的复古韵味

美人椅倚靠在落地窗边

黑蓝色的海景衬托着灯火如昼的摩天高楼

松软高枕搭在白色大床上

柔软包裹肌肤

坠入光怪陆离的梦乡

从曼彻斯特回来后

我喜欢上酒店

喜欢上飞机

短暂

陌生

像是桃花源

亦或是一个灰色地带

逃离一切

平凡的

琐碎的

讨厌的

悲伤的

纠缠不清的

都抛之脑后

水逐渐覆盖身躯

热气冲刷着四肢百骸

一个房间

一个人的世界

一个人的保护膜

在伦敦的小隔间里

哭着看国务卿女士

将所有的哀伤融在浓茶中

在日本的房间内

脱下身体的束缚

肌肤亲吻热水

将所有的繁杂压制在某一个角落

回归一份空白

I wanna leave

I wanna disappear

I wanna fall in darkness and never wake up


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random thought at 2 am - 26 May 2020

People said - things fall apart so better things can fall together  
But when I was shattered into a million pieces  
How could I be pieced together and then move on


End file.
